Un Black se apiada de un Potter
by kenni star
Summary: Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los uso sin fines de lucro y para divertir. Solo espero que les guste


La noche cae como un velo sobre el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Los pasillos se encuentran vacíos, ni un alma camina por ellos. Todos los alumnos están durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. O casi todos. El invernadero siempre ha sido un lugar cálido y reconfortante cuando la chimenea ha sido a pagada y el frío te congela hasta los huesos. Los dos chicos que se encuentran sentados junto a las macetas de las mandrágoras son de Griffyndor. Aun traen puesto su uniforme y se comparten del mismo cigarrillo. Hablan en voz baja y tratan de enfocarse con la mirada. La luz de la luna ilumina solo una porción del invernadero en la cual ellos no se encuentran.

–No sé qué voy a hacer, canuto. – Dice James por enésima vez en toda la noche. Sirius ya sabe que sigue después y solo asiente con la cabeza.

–Vamos, hermano. Es solo una chica.

– ¡Lily no es solo una chica! – Exclama James. Sus cejas se fruncen y da una calada al cigarrillo. Sirius no sabe cuántos se han fumado, pero su cuerpo comienza a relajarse y empieza a sentir cierta ternura hacia James. – Lily es…

–La mujer más perfecta y asombrosa que has conocido en toda tu puñetera vida. Me lo has dicho como un millón de veces desde que te conozco, Cornamenta. – James le pasa el cigarrillo a Sirius y concuerda con él.

–Es que es la verdad. Lily es perfecta. Y te juro canuto, – su voz comienza a adquirir un tono pastoso y James siente como su lengua pesa más de lo normal. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea haberse fumado toda esa marihuana. – te juro que algún día será mi esposa. – En otra situación, Sirius se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho: síguelo intentando, Potter. Pero en ese momento, el alma de un Black se apiada de James.

–Sabes cornamenta, me traes tan harto que te voy a ayudar con Evans. – James no responde y tarda un poco en asimilarlo.

–Claro – ironiza.

–Bueno, pues no me creas. Das lastima, Potter. Tengo que hacer algo. – Esa noche James sigue sin creer que Sirius Black lo ayudará a conseguir a la mujer de su vida. Sirius había sido su amigo desde el momento en que puso un pie en el tren y fue el primero en saber que Lily Evans lo traía loco. Cada vez que quería divertirse un rato iba con Sirius y asunto arreglado. Sirius más que un amigo era un hermano, pero siempre era el primero en decirle que Lily Evans jamás lo pelaría y que era mejor conseguirse a otra mujer. Por eso, al día siguiente, cuando James camina hacia su clase de pociones con una resaca horrible, se sorprende al ver a Sirius con una sonrisa para nada normal.

– ¿Te pasa algo, canuto?

–A mí no. – James no entra mucho en el asunto e ignora el hecho de que en la entrada del aula de pociones se encuentren apretujados sus compañeros, murmurando entre sí.

–Aun lado. Estoy pasando. – Exclama Sirius sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro. James va detrás de él cuándo Lily llega al lugar.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta con las cejas fruncidas y ese tono de autoridad que tanto le gusta a James. Remus viene detrás de ella y Peter apenas se alcanza a ver.

–oh, prefecta Evans. – La saluda Sirius en cuanto la ve. _Extraño. _– Por fin ha llegado. ¿No es su deber poner orden a este tipo de situaciones? – Lily observa a Sirius con los ojos entornados y un brillo de desconfianza brilla en ellos. Se hace paso entre la multitud y entra al salón. Inmediatamente, todos entran detrás de ella. James hace el amago de entrar pero Sirius lo detiene. – Todavía no. – Remus tiene una mirada parecida a la de Lily y no deja de mirar a Sirius.

– ¡POTTER! – No pasan ni tres minutos y Lily ya está fuera del aula con la cara igual de roja que su cabello. James piensa que Lily se ve hermosa de esa manera y no piensa en nada más. Sirius tiene que sostenerse el estómago por que comienza a dolerle de lo mucho que se está riendo. – ¡EXPLICATE POTTER! – Lily se oye enojada y Remus le da un codazo a James para que reaccione.

– ¿Qué? – Lily abre los ojos exasperada y a James no se le puede ocurrir en un momento en el que se haya visto tan hermosa. Sirius ya no ríe y trata de respirar lo más que pueda. Al igual que Lily esta rojo y Remus no deja de mirarlo desconfiado.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué Potter?! ¡¿Qué significa _eso_!? – James no entiende a que se refiere Lily y decide entrar al salón.

_Muerte a ti y a toda tu familia, Black._

–Vamos, cornamenta. Fue divertido. – James ignora a Sirius completamente y comienza a hacerle plática a Remus, el cual está sentado junto a él con una mirada de cansancio profundo. Sirius no deja de insistir y, al final, James se rinde.

–No, canuto. No fue divertido. – Sirius pega una risotada y se hace el cabello hacia atrás. Sus ojos brillas y James quiere alejarse de esa intensidad que emana de ellos.

–Claro que lo fue. Además, Evans no dijo que no.

–Lily no tenía oportunidad para decir que no – Alega James.

–Claro que la tenía – Apenas llevan diez minutos de clase y las botas de Sirius ya se encuentran encima de la mesa. Sus libros siguen en su mochila la cual está en el piso tirada y desparramada. Sirius había nacido para la magia, nadie podía negarlo. Pero por mucha magia y talento que tuvieras era imposible no reprobar el año si nunca entregabas una sola tarea. A veces James piensa que Sirius soborna a los profesores para que lo pasen de año.

–Como sea. No molestes, perro. – James vuelve ignorar a Sirius y retoma su plática con Remus. Sirius solo logra captar unas cuantas palabras y da por el hecho que el tema no es de su agrado. Se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla y cierra los ojos para descansar un rato.

James siempre había sido demasiado terco y demasiado testarudo que Sirius hubiera visto más razonable que se transformara en una mula en lugar de un ciervo. El día anterior Sirius había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que cuando Evans entrara al salón de pociones, se encontrara con una bella invitación para salir a una cita. Al parecer la chica era igual de melindrosa que James y a ninguno les había gustado el decorado. Remus le dijo que poner un poema erótico y el aula en penumbra no era la mejor manera para invitar a alguien, pero Sirius pensaba lo contrario. James es un estúpido enamorado que si fuera capaz de ponerse como alfombra para que Evans pasara, así lo haría. El mejor amigo de Sirius Black no podía ser esa clase de persona. Claro que no. El amigo de Sirius Black tenía que darse a desear y ser por quien se pusieran de tapete. Pero Sirius sabía que James jamás seria así y se conformaba con que solo tuviera un poco de dignidad.

–Sabes que, cornamenta. – James y Remus se interrumpen y ambos voltean a ver a Sirius. – voy a entrenarte.

– ¿Entrenarme, tu? ¿Vas a enseñarme a como dar vueltas para que me rasquen la panza después?

–Quisieras – responde Sirius con una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa desaparece rápido y sus ojos grisáceos llamean como solo los de Sirius pueden hacerlo. – Te voy a entrenar para ser un hombre de verdad.

–A ver, canuto. ¿Qué es esto? – No hay nadie en la habitación y las ventanas están cerradas. James apenas es capaz de ver a Sirius en la penumbra del lugar. Este último se encuentra acostado en su cama con las botas aun puestas observando como James entorna los ojos desde la puerta.

–Hermano mío, – habla con un tono de voz grave y seria. James levanta una ceja incrédulo. – hoy será el día en el que por fin tu dignidad vuelva a ti la cual se perdió cinco años atrás. – James no puede evitarlo y se ríe en una carcajada fuerte y limpia

–Sabes, me recuerdas a la profesora Trelawney. Ya te visualizo en un par de años en el callejón Diagon en una esquina molestando a las personas intentando leer sus manos – Sirius ríe por lo bajo y se levanta de su cama, estirándose y dejando ver un poco de su abdomen.

–Sigue burlándote, Potter. Cuando Evans este en la palma de tu mano gracias a mi te burlaras igual. – Casi al instante de haber pronunciado "Evans" James adopta una expresión más seria. Cada vez que Sirius menciona a Lily en la misma oración en la que va la frase "será tu novia gracias a mi" nada bueno pasa. Y la primera vez fue en primer grado. Cuando Sirius le dijo a James que Lily saldría con él para antes de navidad o si no, no se hacía llamar Sirius Black. Ambos eran críos y James creyó fielmente en lo que Sirius había dicho. Pero al parecer "el salir con alguien" no era lo mismo para ambos chicos y James termino con una bofetada marcada en su mejilla después de que Lily había leído la carta que Sirius le envió firmada por James Potter. Después de ese momento, James sabía que nada bueno traería que Sirius intentara ayudarlo con Lily. Aun así, James le da una oportunidad a Sirius para que lo vuelva a ayudar. Después de todo, Sirius es su mejor amigo y una ayuda (aunque esta no fuera una ayuda en realidad) nunca era mal recibida.

–Vale, ¿Qué es lo que el gran vidente Black planea hacer?

– ¿Yo? ¿Hacer? No te equivoques Potter. Yo no voy a hacer nada. Solo vamos a platicar. – La primera vez que Sirius vio esa expresión en James no pudo evitar reírse tanto que termino en la enfermería por un fuerte dolor de estómago. Esta vez es diferente y Sirius se aguanta las ganas al ver la cara de estupefacción que pone su amigo. Lo toma del hombro y lo sienta en el suelo, sentándose el enfrente de James.

–Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Vamos a platicar sobre mi vida amorosa cuando podríamos estar molestando a Snape?

–La idea de molestar a quejicus es demasiado tentadora, así que lo haremos después de esto. – James sigue sin entender lo que Sirius piensa hacer en ese momento. Ambos se miran en silencio por un tiempo indefinido que comienza a volverse algo incómodo para James. Sirius esta calmado y demasiado relajado para ser Sirius. James no puede soportarlo y sonríe nervioso.

–vale, canuto. Siento que me vas a violar o algo por el estilo

– ¿Y si estuviera planeando el hacerlo? – James reconoce el tono de juego que usa Sirius cada vez que quiere molestar un poco y todo su nerviosismo desaparece al instante.

–Entonces demostrarías después de tanto negarte que en verdad me amas. – Ambos son merodeadores y presienten que es lo que va a decir el otro. Por eso Sirius ya tiene una respuesta para esa pregunta.

– ¿Al igual que Evans? – James se encuentra relajado pero el tema de Lily vuelve a incomodarlo un poco. ¿Por qué Sirius insiste tanto en eso? Era extraño que James quisiera no hablar de ese tema, pero Sirius estaba sorprendentemente insistente con eso.

–Canuto, ¿Podríamos no hablar de Lily? – Sirius se encoge de hombros y saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

–Podríamos, pero como no quiero dejar de hablar de Evans no lo hare. – James suspira derrotado. Desde aquella vez que vio por primera vez a Sirius Black en el vagón del tren, supo que era una persona berrinchuda e infantil. Pero también supo que se convertiría en su hermano del alma, y es exactamente por eso que no le puede negar nada.

–Vale, chucho. Tú ganas. Hablemos de Evans. – Sirius sonríe satisfecho y prende su cigarrillo. James observa como le da una calada y se lo extiende.

– ¿Porque te gusta? – La pregunta es tan directa y tan profunda y tan típica de Sirius que la mano de James por poco no logra agarrar el cigarrillo. Piensa en la pregunta y no encuentra una respuesta. Mira a Sirius a los ojos y en ellos solo puedo encontrar una gran curiosidad y a su mejor amigo. Da una calada al cigarro y suspira al soltar el humo.

–porque ella es perfecta. – Sirius escucha en silencio. Escucha y trata de comprender por qué James pone esa expresión cada vez que habla de Lily; por qué James siempre baja la mirada y esconde sus ojos detrás de los anteojos cada vez que dice una cualidad de Lily; por qué sus mejillas se sonrojan con ligereza y comienza a tartamudear al querer poner sus pensamientos en orden; porque sus labios se fruncen junto con sus cejas y causan un cierto malestar en el estómago de Sirius; por qué James se ve tan jodidamente indefenso cada vez que le pregunta a Sirius si entiende a que se refiere. _No, no entiendo ni una puta madre de lo que estás diciendo Potter._ Pero James es su hermano y le preocupa que muera virgen esperando a que Evans le haga caso.

– ¿Y por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

–Canuto, ¿Qué crees que es lo que hago todos los días?

– ¿Revolotear como imbécil a su alrededor e invadir su espacio personal para que se enoje más y piense que solo eres un idiota que la ve como un trofeo? – James no responde y Sirius suspira. Para Sirius las chicas son perfectas para tener sexo y ahí se acaba. Su relación más larga con una chica había sido de dos días y medio, así que no comprendía cuál era la obsesión de James con Evans. Pero algo que si podía comprender era que es lo que pensaba Evans al respecto. Tal vez Sirius no fuera un crack en las relaciones, pero si era un crack para entender que es lo que quería una chica y como tratar con ellas.

–Mira, cornamenta. Tal vez tú no lo veas porque eres demasiado estúpido, pero el estar diciéndole a Evans a cada rato que salga contigo y ponerte de alfombra para ella no va a funcionar nunca. La chica es lista pero al igual que tu es lenta y si sigues con esa técnica lo único que lograras es que termine casándose con quejicus. – James digiere lo que su amigo le acaba de decir de manera paulatina. Analiza un poco la situación y se da cuenta que Sirius tiene razón. A pesar de que su amigo no lo ha ayudado EN ABSOLUTO con Evans, tiene más experiencia que él y decide, por una vez en su vida, en darle la razón.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Sirius toma el cigarrillo de la mano de James y le da varias caladas seguidas.

–Solo díselo y ya. Directa y seriamente como acabas de decírmelo ahorita. – James frunce el ceño y Sirius tiene ganas de golpearlo hasta que a su cabeza hueca de ciervo miope le entre algo de inteligencia.

– ¿Tú crees que funcione?

–No sé. Pero tal vez logres que Evans te tome un poco más enserio. – James lo sigue analizando y al final asiente con la cabeza.

–Vale. – Dice decidido. – Lo hare. – Ninguno de los dos dice nada y Sirius mira a James con apremio. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

– ¿Cómo que por que sigo aquí? – Sirius suspira y apaga el cigarrillo. ¿_Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué le has hecho tan estúpido?_

-¿Qué esperas? – James sigue sin comprender nada y Sirius le avienta la colilla del cigarrillo. – ¡Ve y díselo, coño! – James abre los ojos y pregunta con la mirada.

– ¿Ahora?

– ¿Pues cuándo? Ya estamos en sexto y el tiempo se va volando. Si no lo haces ahorita podría ser demasiado tarde después. – Por fin en todo el tiempo que han estado hablando sobre ello, James se ilumina y se levanta renuente. Sirius tiene razón. Pero, ¡rayos! Sirius siempre tiene la razón. James piensa durante unos segundos como sería una vida sin Sirius y no lo vuelve a pensar jamás. Una vida sin su hermano del alma no sería vivir.

Ambos chicos se encuentran de pie. Unos pasos rápidos y James ya se encuentra enfrente de la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte listo para salir.

– ¡Potter! – le llama Sirius y se gira por inercia. Piensa en responderle pero las palabras jamás llegan a su boca por que unos labios lo callan. El beso es corto y feroz. James apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sirius ya se ha apartado de él y lo mira con una sonrisa perruna.

– ¿Pero qué? – Pregunta atónito. Sin palabras ni aliento.

–Es un beso de la buena suerte. Es como si hubieras sido besado por el mismísimo Merlín. – James no habla. Aun puede sentir el sabor a tabaco en su boca. Un sabor ajeno al de él.

–Si no funciona, – Una sonrisa se va formando en el rostro de James. Una sonrisa que incita a lo prohibido. Una sonrisa que solo un merodeador sabe hacer. – terminare casándome contigo.


End file.
